Hero
by orvokki
Summary: We all need a hero.
1. Chapter 1

If you recognize it, I don't own it.

NOTE! This chapter has not been spell checked. Sorry for the inconvenience.

**Moonlight - Hero**

**Prologue**

Talk about being in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Amy had just managed to park her car. It was notoriously hard to find a decent parking place in that part of the City of Angels. She had checked her face from the mirror and frowned at the lack of makeup. She really should have woken up twenty minutes earlier. Oh well, All the same, she had thought, it wasn't like she was going to win any beauty pageants anyway. With a sigh she had opened the car door.

And the next minute the door was gone and she had been thrown back to her car as the side of the buick was literally hammered down by something big and black. Amy had screamed in surprise.

And then there had been silence.

..

TBC. I wonder why my prologues are always this short... :/


	2. Chapter 2

If you recognize it, I don't own it.

NOTE! This chapter has not been spell checked.

**Moonlight - Hero**

**Chapter 1.**

Amy half laid on the console, listening the early morning of the city.

"…Sweet bejesus." She exhaled.

She slowly sat up and looked around. She could see a black Mercedes in front of her car. It looked like it had been stopped dead by a light pole. She stood up, but her legs nearly gave away forcing her to lean to her cars ruined side.

Was there someone in passenger seat of the wrecked Mercedes? She hoped not, it looked bad.

"Hello?" She called out. "Hello? Anyone alive there?" Amy took a tentative step closer. Glass was shattered on the driveway; there were scarps of twisted metal and the smell of gasoline, and something else. Horrified by the scene in front of her Amy flinched as she reached the car that had hit hers.

"Oh crap." There was someone in the drivers' seat. The tall figure was lurched over the wheel. He was bleeding from a gash on his forehead, but seemed otherwise relatively unharmed. But then again, his insides could be organ milkshake and there was no way she would know.

"Hey, you ok?" She gently shook his shoulder. When she got no answer she reached out to the keys to turn the engine off. Amy bit her lip as her scathed arm hit the steering wheel. The man groaned and she jumped, hitting the back of her head to the roof. "Ow crap!" She exclaimed clutching her head with one hand as she braced herself with the other.

"What..?" He seemed really out of it.

"You hit my car." She answered. "I'm going to go and call help. Don't move."

"Help? No, no it's ok. I'm ok." He blinked. "You ok?"

"Yeah. But you hit your head. You might want to get that checked out."

"I'm fine, really." He brushed his fingers over the gash on his forehead. Blood stuck to the skin and he winced, but to her amaze the wound seemed smaller. And it wasn't bleeding anymore. Maybe she had been fooled by the blood, head wounds tend to bleed lot, right?

"My car's a wreck." She sighed as she made her way back to the crushed Buick. "I can't believe this is happening. Today of all days." Amy took her purse and slid into her bright yellow trench. "My new job.. Look, if you won't let me call an ambulance, then can you at least call a friend to pick you up?"

"What about you?" He had gotten out and was leaning to his back to his car, and he actually smiled.

"I'm fine, late on my first day, but fine. Few nicks and bruises, hairs a mess I bet. But I can live with that. I may need to change my shirt. Yeah got blood on it, great. You owe me a new car." Amy stopped her rambling. And then she broke in to a hysterical laughter. "I can't believe I just said that! You owe me a new car? And why are you looking at me like that?"

"It's nothing. Look, can we just figure this out without the law and all the paper work? I'll pay for the car and what ever other damages you might have."

"Problems with the L.A.'s Finest?" Amy asked.

"Nah, they just don't like me much. I'm a P.I." He held his hand out. "Mick St. John."

"Amy, Amy Hunter." She shook his hand. "Wow, cold skin. You sure you're ok? You know cold skin could mean you're going into a shock?"

"I said I'm fine. My friend has an office just around the corner here. If you like we can go there to clean up and change what ever info is needed to clear this up?"

"Yeah ok." She shrugged, but eyed him warily.

"I'm fine." He sighed.

"Of course you are, you just hit my car for the fun of it."

"I.. Yeah, I have no idea how that happened. Sorry."

"Let's just get this over with, because I really should be at work already."

"New job?"

"Yes, I'm the new assistant of one Harold Gromley of the Kostan Industries." She had to smile of the way it sounded. She was proud of herself, even though being the assistant of the secretary of the CEO wasn't the job she had originally applied for.

"Kostan Industries? Big company."

"It sure is."

"I think I can explain this mess to your boss."

"Yeah right. I think Mr. Gromley has more important things to do than to listen why his new assistant looks like she just crawled from under a rock, and is late on her first day."

"Probably, but I was talking about Josef." He mused.

"Josef? As in Josef Kostan, the CEO?" Amy asked. "Yeah sure, why not." She quirked an eyebrow at him. "And while you're at it, you could call Bill Gates and ask if he would like to do lunch tomorrow!"

"Sarcastic little thing aren't you?"

"Neither little or a thing, but sarcastic, yeah sometimes." She stopped at the glass doors. Huge golden letters spelled the name of the company. Amy saw her reflection from the smooth surface and frowned. "Crap, I can't go in looking like this. They won't even ask, they'll just throw me out."

"No they won't, come on." He smiled and pulled her hand to the crook of his arm. He used his free hand to open the door and they stepped inside. Cool air hit them and he seemed to relax visibly.

"Good morning Mr. St. John." The receptionist greeted. "And to you too Ms. Hunter."

"Mary." He nodded. Amy was too shocked to speak, but she managed to squeak out something that resembled a hello. He led her to the elevators. As the doors closed infornt of them and the ever so annoying elevator music started to play, Amy pulled her hand free.

"She knew your name." She whispered. "And mine!"

"It's her job." He shrugged as if it was nothing.

"..But." She stared up at him. "You weren't joking back there were you?"

"Nope."

"You mean I can actually make it through the day and still have my job at the end of it?" Her face broke into a wide grin which he mirrored.

"Yeah."

"Thank you."

"It's the least I can do since I did wreck your car."

"True." The elevator bing'd. The doors opened. And they met the very pale face of one Harold Gromley. The small, rat like man sneared at them and without a word walked past them into the elevator.

"Wait? Mr. Gromley, where..?" The doors closed. Amy turned her wide hazel eyes to the tall man standing next to her. "That can't be good?"

"Yeah, you go sit to your desk. I'll find out what's going on. Ok?"

"Ok."

..

Josef Kostan, the CEO of Kostan Industries and the oldest vampire living in L.A. didn't have the need to look up when his friend stepped into his office. He would know that scent anywhere. He waved his hand nonchalantly at the soft cushioned leather chairs in front of the bar in his office and continued to write the deal he had been working on for the past hour.

"Josef." Mick called him as he sat down on one of the chairs.

"Working." Josef answered.

"What did Harold do this time?"

"A mistake, what else."

"You fired him?"

"Yes."

"Is he going to make out of L.A.?"

"Please. I don't have the time to kill everyone who makes me mad. So if he leaves within the next twenty minutes, then maybe. You never know. The tar pits are filling in an alarming rate nowadays."

"Wow, must have been one hell of a mistake."

"It was."

"So, who's doing his job then?"

"He has an assistant. I'm sure the girl can deal with the problem. That's what I pay for her to do."

"Josef."

"Still working."

"I wrecked her car."

"Who's car? Beth's? Oh I'm sure she'll forgive you, she seems to have a thing for you. Must be the fangs, chicks love the fangs."

"No, you're ex-secretary's assitant's car."

Josef finally lifted his gaze form the papers. "Why would you do something like that?"

"Well I didn't do it on purpose."

"Of course you didn't, that would be dangerous, irresponsible, not to mention just plain stupid. Tell me what happened, Is she here? Ok, would someone fetch the girl here? And Olivia," He pointed the stunnignly beautiful black haired woman next to the door, "get a clean shirt for him. Armani, black, size L." His minions ran into action. Josef rose from his seat and made his way to the bar. "Drink?"

"Please."

"Freshie?"

"You know me better than that." Mick smirked.

"I can always offer, it's polite."

"Yeah, scotch will do."

"Now, what happened? And how much is this going to cost me?" Josef asked warily as he handed his friend the drink and sat to the chair opposite to him.

"Just a promise that you'll be nice to the woman and that she can keep her job." Mick shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess I can promise that, for now."

"And to answer you question, I have no idea. I just zoned out for a second, and the car was there. And I think I wrecked the mercedes beyond repair this time."

"Ouch."

"Well, at least no one died."

"Sorry about the car man. I know how much you love it."

"Posessions Josef, they come and go. You know that."

"Still."

Olivia returned with a black Armani dress shirt. Her high heels clicked at the polished wood floor as she made her way to the two vampires. With a crimsom lipped smile she handed the shirt to Mick.

"Thanks Liv." He gave a her a lazy smile.

"Anytime Mick."

"Olivia, go see what's keeping Harold's assistant."

"Yes Mr. Kostan." She made quick exit.

"You're freshies are getting more and more obvious by the day." Mick mused as he stripped his bloodies shirt off. Josef just shrugged, he had no reason to deny the trutht.

Mick slipped the black shirt on him, and was just closing the last buttons when Olivia returned with Amy Hunter. The short woman looked chubby next to the statuesque freshie. She had managed to clean up her face, and her hair wasn't as crazy at it had been. She was still wearing the bright yellow trench and cluching onto her purse.

"What in the world...?" Josef stood up. "Will someone take her coat and give her a drink. Honestly people, do I have to do everything here myself?"

"No it's ok.." Amy protested as he took a step closer. "My shirt is dirty." She whispered, and the blushed furiosly as she realised that it made him look her from head to toes. The face of discust on his young face told Amy enough. She almost did the elementary mistake of defending her looks, but was able to suck it back in and smile politely. He was her boss after all.

"Do we have any clothes the size... 16?" He asked, suprising everyone in the room but Mick. He knew the fact that the playboy vampire lord had manners from the time when chivalry was eccential part of life.

"I don't think so." Olivia answered.

"Then go buy some." He sent the freshie off with a delicate wave of his hand. "Something elegant Olivia." He called after her before the door closed behind the woman. "Now, my dear, come and have a drink, so we can sort this little inconvenience."

..

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

If you recognize it, I don't own it.

NOTE! This chapter has not been spell checked.

**Moonlight - Hero**

**Chapter 2.**

A week later Amy sat in front of her antique wooden desk. To her right was a door. And behind the said door was the office of the CEO of Kostan Industries.

Josef Kostan.

Her boss.

Holy cow…

Within two hours of her arrival she had been appointed as the secretary of the CEO until the HRM could send a new one to replace her. Amy had done her best to make sure that they would have no reason to replace her. And they so far hadn't. To Amy's luck, Harold Gromley had been very precise and punctual in his job up until the fated morning when his blatant greed had let him to embezzle funds from his boss.

Everything of an importance was marked down in the calendar in neat tidy text. Everything. Even down to the preferred perfumes of the CEO's lunch dates. It was incredible. Amy smirked as she found a post-it note reminding that it was almost the time for the annual presents to be handed out to Mr. Kostan's numerous girlfriends. They would be getting Hermes scarves this year.

The man sure knew how to please his girls.

Her assistant Claudia brought her a cup of coffee at noon. Amy fished out a granola bar from her trench pocket and devoured the chewy snack down. She had finally managed to sort out the papers on the desk and felt more relaxed. I can do this, she thought; I can and will do this. It's just like any other secretary job.

Just a bit more upscale.

The phone rang.

"Kostan Industries, Mr. Kostan's office. How may I help you?"

"Oh hi Amy, it's Mick." She heard his dark voice on the receiver.

"Hi stranger, how's my car?" Amy smiled. He had called her every day with updates on her wrecked vehicle. They didn't talk much, but it was still nice that he bothered.

"It should be done tomorrow. Is Josef there?"

"He's in a meeting until 2pm. Then he should be coming here for a quick lunch. Do you want to leave a message or come over at two?"

"I'll pop in."

"Great, see you then."

..

2pm sharp, Amy noted as the elevator pinged and the twin doors opened. Her boss casually strolled into the lobby with his lawyer, Simone, tailing him. He nodded to Amy and vanished into his office.

Amy shook her head and smiled as she turned back to her work. All the women around him were very pretty. Well, besides her herself of course. But one day all those girls would grow old and they would be replaced with younger, prettier versions of themselves. Amy would be the same old, short and chubby, but smart and dependable. Brains over boobs. When it came to wits she would win those airheads any time.

Well probably not the lawyers.

Still…

For once, it would be nice to know how it felt to be the centre of positive attention in a room.

"What ever makes you frown like that aint worth it."

"Hi Mick." Amy grinned as she turned to look at the tall, dark man leaning to her desk. "Josef's inside with his lawyer. You might want to wait for few minutes."

"Oh is that it, and here I thought you wanted to keep me all by yourself for a moment."

"Oh stop flirting, I know you're spoken for." Amy huffed, but the slight blush on her cheeks gave away how pleased she was for his teasing. Spoken or not, he was dreamy. It was moments like this Amy wished her moral standards wouldn't be so damn high. Oh well, can't have it all now can you.

"Hey I got a word of your car. I think I can get the keys to you tomorrow morning."

"Oh that's excellent Mick!" She beamed happily. "It's been such a pain to use a cab everyday, even though the firm has paid for it. You have no idea how rude some of the drivers are."

"Actually I'm pretty sure I do." He laughed leaning closer and lowered his voice as he asked; "You do carry pepper gas right?"

"I'm not stupid or ignorant."

"Didn't think so."

"Just making sure eh?"

"Yeah well, pretty lady like yourself all alone in the night…" He twisted his eyebrows making her laugh. The noise obviously alerted her boss since a second later he opened the door and greeted his friend.

With a wink towards her, Mick followed Josef into the office.

"Pretty lady.." Amy snorted quietly before she buried herself to the work again.

It was later that afternoon when Amy finally decided she needed something with a tad more substance than a granola bar if she was going to keep working. Her assistant had left for the weekend and it seemed to be a quiet day as the phone had not ringed within half an hour now.

Amy rose form her seat and stretched. She worked the kink out from her neck as she made her way to the closed door of her boss. She knocked and before there was an answer she opened the door.

And then closed it.

I didn't just see that did I? Amy was pretty sure she had indeed seen what she thought, but it really made no sense. Unless her boss had some weird fetish about women wrists.

Amy shook her head and decided a note would be sufficient. She quickly scribbled down that she was getting a sandwich and would be back in 15 minutes.

When she returned, the office was deserted. The only light was on her desk. And another note was next to hers saying: _Be back around 7. No need to wait. J._

"Oh well. At least I'll be able to get more work done when it's quiet." Amy muttered and dug her teeth into the tuna sandwich.

..

Minutes before the clock stroke 7pm when the elevator doors opened and her boss returned to the office with three other men. Amy instinctively straightened her back and her lips curled into a polite smile. Even though the day had been long and busy, she knew she had to look efficient if she was to keep the job. To her relief the four men just casually strolled past her without even taking notice of her presence.

Josef was wearing a different set of clothes than in the morning, the burgundy shirt had been replaced by a dark pinstripe shirt. Amy decided not to think what it meant since she was pretty sure it involved a lady friend. And the fact that he looked like he just got out from the shower really spoke in volumes too.

The calendar said he was hosting his weekly poker game tonight. She figured the other men were there to play and it was time for her to quit for the night. Amy collected the mail and messages that had gathered during his absence and followed them into Josef's office.

"The urgent messages are on top. Do you need anything else before I go?" She asked as she placed the pile of papers to his desk.

"A drink, call Mikaela and ask her to join me."

"Mikaela and Stacy both informed me that they would be out tonight. Shanna is available."

He made a face. "Never mind it then."

"Anything else sir?"

"What's your blood type?"

"Huh?"

"Nevermind."

"Okay. I'm off then." Amy smiled. "Have a good night sir."

"Night Amy."

..

Amy hastily gathered her things. She took her keys and bags and walked to the elevator. Just as she was about to push the call button the doors opened and Olivia rushed past her, bumping into her ever so slightly.

"Watch it!" Olivia scoffed.

"You were the one running." Amy reminded her with a quirked eyebrow.

"Look fatty.."

"Is that the best you can come up with?" Amy laughed heartily. "That's pathetic Olivia. Now bip bip." She ushered her away with her free hand, obviously Mr. Kostan had called for the girl. Olivia tossed her silky hair and huffed. She was not used to having someone responding in that manner. Amy stepped into the waiting elevator and smiled sweetly at the model like young woman, watching her delicate face turn into ugly shade on pink.

"You know, just because he let you stay don't mean he likes you. Secretaries never last long with him." Olivia snarled at the closing doors. Amy's hand shot up between the doors, preventing them from closing.

"And what is that suppose to mean?"

"You'll see. I have work to do." And with that and a sway of her hips the younger woman turned and left Amy frowning.

Honestly now, what had Olivia meant by that? That he was difficult? Sure Mr. Kostan seemed like a demanding boss, and what she had gathered from the papers, a bit eccentric on his working hours. But he didn't seem like a bad boss. And Amy knew a lot about those. Up to a lawsuit that she had threatened her latest boss, but in the end never filed as she had been paid to keep her mouth shut.

Then again, you never knew.

He did seem like the womanizing type.

Lucky for Amy his taste for women seemed to narrow into the brainless bimbos and models. She rolled her eyes at the thought. Money and sex, they do walk hand to hand.

Amy shook her head at her thoughts as she exited the elevator in the ground floor. And then she remembered that she still had no car. She eyed the front desk, but the receptionist had already left. She would have to go back upstairs to get the number to call a cab. With an annoyed sigh she dropped her bag to the front desk and turned back to the elevators.

"I sure hope Mick gets my car fixed soon..." She muttered as she pushed the elevator button.

..

TBC: So, should I let Amy see what goes on behind the closed doors of Josef's office? ...Or should I let the tension build a bit more?


	4. Chapter 4

If you recognize it, I don't own it

.

All my love to the ones who have reviewed this story. You know who you are! And keep it coming darlings since then I know you are reading this and I shall keep on writing it ;)

This is a tad shorter chapter (sorry about that), but the next one will be longer again. Next update will probably go to September.. New job and such. Isn't it annoying when life get's in the way of your hobbies? :D

NOTE! This chapter has not been spell checked. My laptop sucks, I know :/ So if you find a typo, please PLEASE p-l-e-a-s-e send me mail so I can correct it ( geckosuccubus (at) yahoo . com ).

Ok done ranting now, ENJOY the story and Good luck! :D

.

.

**Moonlight - Hero**

**Chapter 3.**

Elevator music.

Was there anything more boring in the world? Amy leaned to the shiny mirrors and tapped her heel to the floor in the imaginary beat that the music lagged.

"..14, 15, 16." She counted he floors. "17." Thank god for elevators. "18." Because it would have been impossible for her to get to the 21st floor without the help of this lovely invention. "19." The elevator jerked violently and the lights went off as did the annoying music.

"You have got to be kidding me.." Amy groaned as she blindly followed the wall with her fingers until she reached the control panel. She pushed the button she thought of being the alarm, but nothing happened. She tried the one below that but no avail. She pushed every last one of the buttons, but nothing happened. "Crap…" She reached out for her bag, but remembered it was at the front desk, with her cell phone in it. "Crap!"

Amy ran her fingers through her hair. Ok, so I either scream for help, or I try to open the damn doors, she thought. My daddy would be one disappointed school janitor if I didn't even try. There no one at work at this time in this floor anyway.

Feeling her way to the doors she bent down a bit and slid her finders between the inner doors. "Counterweight.. Please be counterweight." She muttered as the inner doors slid open. She then probed further until she found what she hoped was the release latch. "Oh I am so good." She grinned as the doors opened slightly. She pushed the latch all the way and watched the doors open in sync.

The elevator was stuck between floors so it took some manoeuvring to get out, but as Amy lowered herself to the carpet she had to fight the urge to do a small victory dance. With a satisfied grin she went to find the stairway door.

...

"What are you still doing here?"

Amy jumped to the sound and bumped her head to the underside of her table. "Keys," She groaned as she rubbed the sore spot at the back of her head with her hand. "Dropped them somewhere here, but I can't find them since the light is so dim."

"Oh." Josef helped his secretary stand up and then pushed her slightly away. "Here they are." He fished the set of dangling keys from under the desk and handed them to her. "You came all the way up to get your work keys? You could have just buzzed the front desk at the morning."

"Oh no, no. I needed the number to the taxi. But then the power died, and here I am. Stuck." She looked embarrassed.

"You do know this building has stairs right?" He smirked.

"Yeah, a lot of them. I'd rather wait for the power to come back."

"Could be a long wait. Half of the city is dark."

"Oh."

"Well, come on then." He sighed.

"Huh?"

"No need to wait here, I have much comfier chairs."

"But it's your poker night."

"Nah, sent them home. As appealing a playing cards in the darkness sounds, it's really not that much fun."

"Oh. Okay then."

"You know, I can't help noticing that the elevator is not in this floor."

"Yes?"

"How did you get up here?"

"I walked from the 19th."

"Ah, I see." He looked amused. "Drink?"

"Yeah sure, why not."

"I have some 1912 port..."

"Applejuice please."

"Apple.. Juice?"

"I don't drink alcohol."

"Mind if I do?"

"Please, go ahead."

...

He watched his secretary as her eyes fluttered close. Her head lolled to the side an her whole being seemed to relax. Her featured softened and her rosy lips parted slightly.

Sipping his scotch Josef observed as her chest rose and fell slowly. He couldn't remember the last time he had watched someone sleep so peacefully. Sure he had watched Sarah sleep, but that was a comatosed sleep. His fiancee was not alive nor dead, but something in between. The woman cuddled on his office sofa was very much alive.

He could hear her steady heartbeat. It was strong, and at the same time hypnotic and calming. An alluring sound, but luckily he had fed earlier.

Do not go there, Kostan. He smirked. You have enough brainless bimbos in your menu, no need to ruin the one decent woman in the building. He silently stood up and shed off his jacket. She didn't react when he covered her with the soft fabric. How could someone sleep so soundly in an odd enviroment?

He gazed outside to te dark city below. He knew the dangers. He knew the predators that lurked in the shadows. Hell, he had been one before he had met Sarah.

Josef looked at his secretary. So.. trusting. He thought, so naive. Like a child.

She would fall hard one day.

...

TBC.


End file.
